Thunder
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Summer and Sasha look at cloud after a picnic they can't decide if the cloud is a dragon or a sneezing squirrel. Note: this is my last story until January i am taking a break because of my busy schedule
1. Chapter 1

"Look at that one! It looks just like a squirrel! Well, a sneezing squirrel." Summer pointed to a small, dark cloud in front of a larger white one.

"A sneezing squirrel?" Sasha turned a mischievous gaze to her. "I think it looks like a dragon."

"Dragons' tails aren't that fluffy." Summer responded with mock seriousness, turning to her date with an equally impish twinkle. "And besides, it's very clearly holding a nut."

Sasha laughed. He stared at her for a moment, delighting in her cheer and silliness. "Maybe it's a sneezing dragon. He has a cold, so he's wearing a fluffy blue snuggie and holding a cup of tea."

He might have gotten the statement out with a straight face had Summer not snorted at the word snuggie. She rolled her face onto his chest as they laughed with abandon. Finally, she regained control enough to ask, "A dragon? In a snuggie? With a cup of tea? Where does that even come from?" His mock-hurt facial expression sent her into laughter again, which he cut off by pressing his lips to hers.

She broke away reluctantly a few minutes later, whispering, "There are children around." She returned to lying beside him, looking up at the sky and seeking shapes in the thickening summer clouds.

"What do you think that one is?" asked Sasha, pointing to a low, dark cloud that was approaching quickly.

"That one looks like a thunderstorm." Summer stated with certainty. "And if we don't move quickly, we are going to be very wet and surrounded by lightning."

She began hastily packing up the picnic lunch they had shared, startled for a moment by a flash of lightning followed quickly by loud peal of thunder. Sasha folded the blanket, took the picnic basket from her, and they made a run for the nearby large pavilion on the park grounds just as the first raindrops fell.


	2. Chapter 2

They set the blanket and basket down on a picnic bench, and then sat on the table to wait out the storm. A few other unlucky people ran into the pavilion behind them. Sasha pulled Summer closer, until she sat in front of him on the table, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Lightning flickered through the increasingly heavy rain, followed by a loud clap of thunder that shook the ground and made Sasha jump and grip Summer even tighter. She patted his knee absently and craned her head to try to get a better view of the storm. Another crack of thunder resounded through the crowded pavilion, causing Sasha to start and bury his face in Summer's neck.

"Babe. Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice. "Um, I do need to be able to breathe."

He released his grip slightly and whispered directly into her ear, "I don't like thunderstorms."

The air lit up with a flash of lightning so close that the thunder broke with a single, deafening crack, shaking their very bones and pushing Sasha's face back into Summer's neck. "I really don't like being outside in thunderstorms." She reached up and gently scratched his scalp, running fingers through his hair and attempting to soothe him.

"Hey!" she said, "I bet I know what it is. All this noise?"

She waited for Sasha to acknowledge her. "Hm?" he said. "Yes, I know it's just the sound of the lightning." Another overly loud peal broke over them.

"I'll bet it's not the lightning," she started. "I'll bet it's that sick dragon you saw earlier. He's gone off in search of his snuggie, and he keeps sneezing really loudly. Maybe we should try to find him a tissue."

Sasha laughed just a little bit, relaxing somewhat from his desperate grasp. Thunder sounded again, and he thought of a snorting dragon walking by, searching for a wearable blanket, and he laughed even harder. She turned her face to him, silently asking how he felt. He pressed a kiss to her lips, his arms releasing their grasp, as the lightning flashed and thunder struck further away. He sighed and settled into a more relaxed embrace to wait out the storm. Summer pressed her cheek to his, smiling as the sky began to brighten beyond the storm.


End file.
